


DanganRonpa:TriggerDespairHavoc

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lemon Oneshots ~





	1. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just information

Hey, I'm not the best writer so I appologise for my bad writing skills. I do hope they improve so I can make better versions of what is to come.

This is dedicated to characters who I feel dont get alot of love and since I like lemons I thought making a book of DR lemons would be great! 

If anyone wants (I doubt it) me to do a request I'll do it

So yeah, sorry for my bad writing skills and sorry if the my writing style changes, I'm trying my best by experimenting so yeah.

Thanks for reading.

P.s I appologise If they go out of character. OOC is it called? I dont know.

P.s.s I might take awhile to update on this since it takes me awhile to write things.


	2. Good Nom Nom Nomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki Mioda X Reader

"Good Nom Nom Nommings [Name]" a loud, voice rung throughout your room, waking you from your slumber. Groaning, you sat up and stared at the girl, why was she in your room? How did she get into your room!?

"How did you get in here! And what time is it?" she only grinned at your words and shut the door which your pretty sure she broke to get into your chambers

"Your lock was annoying Ibuki soooo Ibuki broke it!" She giggled, not answering your second question. Rolling your eyes at your friend you lied back down and asked what she wanted. She muttered a word, it sounded like you but you werent sure so you shrugged it off. Ibuki sat down on the opposite side of the bed and stared at the wall with a somewhat serious face, it began to scare you since the Ibuki you know is never serious. "Can we talk?"

"About?"

Ibuki turned and gazed at your half awoken state, she leant down and did something you'd never expect her to do. She placed her soft plump lips against your own, immidately reacting; you kissed back rougher. The two of you kissed back and forth fighting for dominace, exploring each others caverns intensly. It was pure bliss. Ibuki broke the kiss then giggled "Your lips taste nice". You rolled your eyes at her comment but blushed at the next "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like"

Ibuki quickly pulled your night shirt off, and immediately latched herself to one of your nipples. You moaned softly, running your hands through her multicoloured hair as she licked and sucked on one of your buds, kneading the other. You tugged at her shirt, wanting it off. Ibuki obeyed, quickly taking her shirt off. You kissed her once again as you skillfully took her bra off and placed your palm on her soft, bouncy tit. 

Ibuki pushed you off her and slammed you into the bed, dominating the situation. She was impatiant and wanted to taste you badly, she leant down to bite your neck. "I-Ibuki~" a breathley moan left your lips and she continued to suck, bite and lick at your neck until a red mark began to appear. Her hand slowly slithered down your body, until she reached your [favourite colour] panties. She rubbed your clit lightly through them. You moaned in pleasure wanting more.

"Would [Name]-Chan mind if I got rid of these?" Her voice, cheerful as ever, but ever so arrousing.

Stuttered words only left your throat; they were words of permission. Ibuki grinned, laughing as she slid them down your legs until they were gone. 

"T-This isnt f-fair" Your voice hitched when Ibuki slid her finger into your folds "You're -mmmm- wearing t-to much c-clothes" Ibuki added another digit, giggling at your flustered face then said

"So I am" her voice was laced with a teasing tone, it made you growl in annoyance but your anoid expression soon changed when Ibuki pulled her fingers out and licked your juices off them "Wow [Name] you taste good so I'll deffinately have a Good Nom Nom Nommings" Her voice was erotic but still held a childish tone to it, you were about to question her words but immediately swallowed your words, Ibuki smiled as she slowly teased you with her tongue. You're heart pounded in your chest, your stomach felt on fire- you just felt so good.

Ibuki's tongue swirled around your clit, making you a moaning, groaning mess. A gasp for air left your mouth when her tongue entered you. A knot built its self up in your stomach as Ibuki carried on giving you pleasure. "I-Ibuki I'm gunna cum" you stiffled out, hoping the others wont hear you. The knot relesed and you came. Ibuli lapped up your cum before sitting up grinning at you.

"You was deffinately a Good Nom Nom Nommings" She then kissed you, using her tongue, making you taste yourself. 

You were about to return the favour when the morning announcement went off. "I'm returning the favor tonight, for now we should get dressed and head out for brekfast" you sighed.

"Oh nice! Two good nommings in an hour of each other"

 

I tried to be smutty with this one guys, I think I used the word you too much but oh well? What do you think? I enjoyed writing it but I think I made Ibuki OOC anyway, hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Sweet Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam Tanaka X Reader 
> 
> This one isnt smutty but yeah

Gundam gazed lovingly at the woman who was straddling his lap, his hands placed them self softly on her hips and carefully caressed the soft smooth skin of her bare hips. He took in her beauty and thought about how lucky he is. "We dont have to go through with this" his voice barely above a whisper. 

The [Hair Colour] haired woman that rested on his lap, allowed her eyes to trail down his toned body. She cupped her hand on his cheek, now gazing lovingly into his eyes "But I want to though" Her voice was soft, it was as if an angel was talking to him from above, it was one of the things about this woman that just made her so loveable.

[Name] then let a single finger ghost along the scar that went from the top of his forehead to the middle of his cheek. Gundam flinched ever so slightly and closed his eyes "I just dont want you to be hurt". His eyes flickered open, focusing on what he would describe as a goddess. The lovers eyes locked, staring into each others eyes as if they were both studying eachothers souls. Gundam brought his hand up and caressed her cheek then tangled his hand in her silky locks.

[Name] smiled as her hand moved from his face and she placed it on top of his hand, holding it tightly. He got the memo and took his hand from her face, and she in turn laced her fingers with his the right way. 

"Gundam, I know you dont want to hurt me but you'll have to at somepoint in time, there's no changing that- I really want you to mark me as yours " God, she was glad she dosnt blush heavily, she was sure she would; the idea of telling a guy that you wanted to have sex with him would normally make girls flush at least fifty shades of red, but her face only tinted a soft shade.

But Gundam was very apprehensive about the idea. He's never been physical with another human, especially not one he cares for so much - But [Name] was different, he understood her more than he could with any mortal, then again [Name] wasnt just any mortal. She was his Lady of Darkness, She was his Godess, She was his serenity, His solace, She was his everything.

Gundam sat up, pulling [Name] into a intimate hug, he sighed kissing her shoulder affectionately. "But -" he murmured only to be cut off.

"No buts Gundam" her voice whispered into his ear, her arms wrapped around his back, their chests touching and their faces so close to one another "I want to give it to you."

[Name] tugged at his heartstrings in a way that not even his Dark Lords could, she could make his heart pound in a way that he enjoyed; in a way that made him feel emotions he's never felt before. "We can just do it-in our own way: slow. We can take things slowly" Gundam liked the idea of taking it slow because taking things slow made everything better.

"I'd like that" Her mermerd kissing her neck gently.

[Name] started to kiss him from the corner of his mouth to his jawline, her kisses soft and meaningful. Gundam's hands slid from the middle of her back to the bottom, then to her hips.

[Name] could feel Gundam's member begin to grow hard below her. She kissed Gundam's neck softly and slowly causing a soft mewl rose in Gundam's throat. [Name] re-positioned her self before letting her hands run down Gundams muscular chest, once her slender hands reached the edge of his boxers she looked back at him, searching for a sign of approval, thats what she got. Slowly she pulled his boxers down to reveal his hard member. She slowly took off her panties.

Gundam got up and carefully pushed her down onto the bed, crawling on top of her. "Are you one hundred percent sure about this" he asked, love and lust laced in his voice.

She nodded in approval as she whispered three words that made his heart flutter "I love you." He gazed down at her in shock, she brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed his face "And I mean it" He knew she meant it. Noticing the look in his eyes, she let out a soft sigh. "You don't have to say anything back." 

"I deeply care for you my queen but I dont know how to say it" 

She sighed, smiling at her lover "Then show it" He stared at her in shock but then smiled back at her. He rested his forehead against hers as her position himself at her entrance. He slowly eased himself into her but he stopped in worry when he saw her face scrunched up in pain

"Am I hurting you?"

"Gundam, it'll soon feel better" she stuttered as tears rolled down her eyes. Gundam kissed her tears away then kissed her forhead, allowing her to adjust to his size. 

"I'm sorry" his voice whispered.

"Don't be, ah, you can move now" 

The two made love that night, they made their bonds grow together, they let their souls bind into one by a simple act of expression passion and love for one another. They found their physical love for one another. They found their sweet serenity.

Hello guys I hope you enjoy this, sorry that its more lovey than smutty, you know not much lemon. I was inspired by a fanfiction I found called Solace it's very good. I'm not sure who wrote it but here's a link http://anxiousarsonist.tumblr.com/post/75847269934/solace-gundam-x-reader I suggest reading it, I tried copying the language from it. Well thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
